custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Theme Song (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's Version)
It's a Wonder Pets Christmas is a custom Wonder Pets film released on December 3rd 1996. This film was produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Little Airplane Productions. Plot While the Wonder Pets are celebrating Christmas, a evil beast threatens to destroy their next party in the future. It's up to the Wonder Pets to work together to save Christmas. Voice Cast *Sofie Zamchick as Linny the Guiena Pig *Teala Dunn as Turtle Tuck *Dancia Lee as Ming Ming Duckling *T.J Danton as Ollie the Bunny *Trey Parker as Mr. Guiena Pig/Little Cat/Mr. Dog *Zack Ward as Mr. Cat *Patty Wirtz as Little Swan *Tom Hanks as Mr. Starfish *Dave Foley as Mr. Bunny *Julie Karvner as Linny's Mother *Mr. Lawrence as Evil Beast Notes *Linny has her Season 2-present voice and Season 1-present design. *Tuck has his Season 1-present voice and design. *Ming Ming has her Season 1-present voice and design. *Little Cat's voice was also the same as Eric Cartman's voice from "Jewpacabra". *The Wonder Pets' musical arrangements from all episodes are used, with a Christmas twist. *Randy Newman's musical arrangements from "Monsters University" are used, with a Christmas twist. *Alan Menkan's musical arrangements from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" are used, with a Christmas twist, *Evil Beast's demise is when he is slips off a cliff and fell down to his demise. *Little Swan's voice was silimar to BJ's Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice. *When Ollie screams "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" after the beast threatens to destroy the party, the sound clip was Mikey's from "Recess: School's Out", except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice. *When the Wonder Pets arrive at the world of Evil Beast, a picture of a boy resembles Eric Cartman from the 1997 TV show "South Park". *When Linny screams "Oh no, a shark!!", the sound clip was made from her "Oh no, the witch!" From "In the Land of Oz!" *When Ollie and Ming Ming scream as they are scared of a sky shark, Ollie's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids!" (when Cartman discovers that he is turned to a ginger kid), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice, and Ming Ming's scream is taken from "Here's Ollie" (when Ollie says "I can't sleep!"). *When Ollie screams as he looks at the sky shark, his scream was the same as Patrick's scream from "Life Of Crime" (when Patrick is screaming and covering his ears about SpongeBob playing with his Candy Bar), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice. *When the Wonder Pets (except Little Cat) scream as the train is too fast, Linny, Tuck and Ming Ming's screams is a mix of ones from "In the Land of Oz" (when the Wonder Pets are tossed in the air by the tornado) and "Save the Nutcracker" (when the Wonder Pets sink in the candy), Little Swan's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places", except it was pitched down to -5, and Ollie's scream was a mix of Nick's scream from "Honey I Shrunk The Kids" (when Nick falls into a flower) and Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor!" (when Patrick thinks his ice cream is alive) (Pitch +6), except it was mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice. *When Little Cat cries as he apologizes to Linny for not helping her and her friends, his cries are the same as Eric Cartman's second cries from "Breast Cancer Show Ever" (when Cartman feels like he is no longer the cool kid). *See this script. *The beginning of the film was similar to some of the Disney Rennesiance films like Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid. *in the Custom Barney home video, "" released on Monday, August 18, 1997, the preview for this home video is announced by Nuzzle the Dog from "The Puzzle Place" voiced by , and performed by who works at Texas, USA in the United States. Also Barney has his Late 1990 present voice as his with his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Photograpthy pictures of the SuperMalechi's versions of the Barney & Friends Season 2 episodes, "The Dentist Makes Me Smile", "Stop, Look and Be Safe!", and "Having Tens of Fun!" are used in the SuperMalechi's version of the "Barney Magazine" called "" released in the SuperMalechi's version of March 1997/April 1997. Production Development of It's a Wonder Pets Christmas! began in 1994 attended by Joey Selig and Jennifer Oxley. Joey Selig had an idea to make another Wonder Pets movie, which was produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, based on the Nick Jr hit show of the same name. In mid 1995, the film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release under the working title was The Wonder Pets: Christmas Fun, but in late 1995, the title was changed to It's A Wonder Pets Christmas. Also, Hades (from Hercules) was originally going to be the main antagonist, but was changed to Evil Beast. Joey and Jennifer began working on the script in 1994. While the other Little Airplane Productions staff and the Pixar staff was working on Thomas and The Magic Discovery, Joey the Mouse is originally going to be part of the movie, but was not in the script. The film began animation in Early October 1995. The film was originally to be scheduled for release on November 5, 1996, but it was pushed back to December 1, 1998 to avoid competition with Paramount & Nickelodeon's 1996 theatrical re-release of The Sandlot. Teaser trailer *(the 1986-2002 Paramount Pictures logo and Nick Jr father and son logo appear. Then we see a Christmas version of the playground as seen on The Wonder Pets. The pets are gathering around the snowy ground) *Linny: Ah, this is so nice when it snows. *Ming Ming: You got that. *Tuck: Hey, check this out! *Linny: What, Tuck? *Tuck: I made this Christmas tree. *(we zoom to reveal a Christmas tree) *Linny: Oh that's so nice! *Ollie: So, are you a tree maker? *All: Yes! *Linny: I like Christmas trees. *(the "It's a Wonder Pets Christmas!" title logo appears) VHS trailer 1 *(the 1986-2002 Paramount Pictures and Nick Jr father and son logos appear) *Mark Elliot: Coming to video July 8th, the fun-filled movie the Wonder Pets fans have called the most Wonder Pets movie of the year! *Linny: Wonder Pets, hop on the Flyboat! We gotta stop the Beast and save a future party! *Mark Elliot: Paramount Pictures in association with Nickelodeon Movies presents, a Little Airplane Productions film, "It's A Wonder Pets Christmas". *Ming Ming: Watch me! * Theatrical Opening Previews *AMC Theatres Previews bumper *Hercules teaser teaser *The Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie teaser trailer *George of the Jungle teaser trailer *Cats Don't Dance trailer *Barney's Adventure Fun! trailer *AMC Theatre Policy bumper *AMC Theatre Feature Presentation bumper *Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) *Nickelodeon Movies logo (seen on Harriet the Spy) Paramount/Nickelodeon VHS Opening Previews (Release date: July 8th 1997) #Good Burger teaser trailer #Nick Jr on Videocassette preview #Paramount Family Favorites preview #Hey Arnold on Video preview #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo #Paramount Home Video FBI Warning Screen #This film has been modified.... screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, 1995 variation) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (seen on Harriet The Spy) #Opening Titles Paramount/Nickelodeon VHS Closing Previews (Release date: July 8, 1997) #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo (1st logo) #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection VHS Opening Previews (Release Date: September 7, 1999) #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Green MPAA Screen #Walt Disney Company Intro (1997)/Join Us for a Special Preview bumper (with the 1994 WDMC music) #Toy Story 2 teaser trailer #The Tigger Movie trailer #Coming to Video Bumper #Barney & Wonder Pets: Snuffy's Plane Years trailer #Tarzan VHS/DVD trailer #Cats Don't Dance VHS trailer (edited from the theatrical trailer, using the 1992 Walt Disney Home Video logo at the beginning) #The Fox & The Hound VHS trailer #www.Disneyvideos.com promo (seen on Pinocchio 1999 VHS) #1991-1999 Feature Presentation logo (with Beau Weaver's 1996 voiceover) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #THX logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, 1995 variation) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (seen on Harriet The Spy) #Opening Titles Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection VHS Closing Previews (Release date: September 7, 1999) #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo (1st logo) #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) See also *SuperMalechi's Custom Wonder Pets Episodes Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:Christmas Movies Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas television episodes Category:1996 episodes Category:1996 Movies